Love Faces
by Red Phoenix Feathers01
Summary: Summary: Based off the song by Trey Songz…rated M for sexual content. One Shot. H/Hr.


_**Love Faces**_

_Summary: Based off the R&B song by Trey Songz…rated M for sexual content. One Shot. H/Hr._

Twenty-One year old Harry Potter was sitting inside the Three Broomsticks with his friend/ ex girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Here she was again setting him up on a blind date. She was convinced that she was a reincarnation of cupid or something. She found her soul mate, after she and Harry split up three years ago in Colin Creevey. He was a famous Wizard Photographer and she was a supermodel. Ironic eh?

She had put together many couples since then. Luna and her brother Ron, Seamus and Lavender and Pavarti and another one of her ex boyfriends Dean, all of these couples were now married or on the verge of getting married. Harry did think that she had a talent for it, but he didn't really want to settle down right now.

He was on top of the world. He was the youngest starting seeker for the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. He was filthy rich, not that he liked to brag about money though. He was very handsome and fit, hell he had women throwing themselves at him practically every night, why would he want to give that up.

Yet here he was sitting there in the pub certain that tabloids were taking photos of he and his ex girlfriend, listening to her go on and on about this girl from France whom was English born that seemed liked the perfect fit for him. He rolled his eyes when he heard her say that. He didn't really believe in soul mates, but Ginny was ever the romantic type.

"Oh Harry you're going to love her I promise you" said Ginny as she gushed on and on. So far he gathered from this conversation, that this girl was about his age, she was an auror whom had just transferred here about a year ago. Ginny met her through Fleur whom went to school with her. And this girls ex boyfriend was shit in bed. Harry laughed at that, he never got any complaints in that department.

"Yes Ginny I'm sure that this will be a match made in heaven" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he did so. Ginny glared at him. "But aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. Ginny thought over it for a minute.

"What"

"Her name, duh, what is it?" he asked but Ginny's attention shifted as she saw her friend come in the pub.

"Hermione" she called out looking towards the girl "Over here" she waved. Harry turned around so he could get a look at her. He was in awe at how stunningly beautiful this girl was. She came up to them and Ginny stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hi ya Hermione" she said smiling. Hermione hugged her back smiling.

"Hey Gin," said Hermione before glancing over at Harry whom was staring at her rather obviously. She smiled liking the attention. "Hi you must be Harry, nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand to him. Harry snapped out of his trance. He stood up and kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine" he said then he pulled out a chair for her. Ginny smiled to herself.

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other, my work here is done," she said getting up and leaving out of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

A couple of months later

Harry and Hermione had been dating for two and a half months now, and he had to admit that Ginny had hit the nail on the head with this one. Hermione wasn't like any of the airheads he usually dated. She was bloody brilliant for one. She was also a freaking super genius. Not only that but she was fit as hell.

Though they had been dating for a little over two months the two hadn't had sex yet, their schedules kept them really busy. But they were coming into some off time, which Harry was extremely excited for. He had come off a three-week tour with Puddlemere a few days ago and Hermione had gotten back, from her latest away mission yesterday. So he planned a special evening at his place for the two of them.

He finished setting everything up in his flat and went to pick her up. He drove his muggle car to her side of town. She lived in a small muggle village with a friend from France whom was also a witch. As he drove over to her place he thought of how eager he was to show her that he was so much better than her ex boyfriend in so many different ways. But he didn't know if she was ready for that yet. But he was ready to find out. He pulled up in front of her house. She told him to beep the horn when he got there.

_When I met you woman_

_I couldn't help but notice a face so beautiful_

_Now imagine, the faces you'd make if we ever made love_

_Pulled up in the drop top Benz_

_Hit the horn two times and you walked outside (mmmhmm)_

_Dress keep hugging them thighs_

_And the only thing inside my mind is (mmmhmmm)_

_I want you, yes I do and if there's anything you suggest I do come tell me_

He hit the horn twice and she walked outside after closing her door she started for his car. He got out and opened the passenger's side for her. He noticed that she was wearing a short knee length dress that hugged her curves ever so tightly. He tried to control his train of thought as he went back over to the driver's side of the car.

He sped home it seemed, they talked a bit about their jobs, she had just been on a mission in France trying to help with a murder mystery and Puddlemere won their last game which meant that they'd be able to compete for the League Cup next month. Hermione was trying to schedule some time off so that she would be able to attend the game.

When they got to his flat he pulled in the garage and opened the car door for her and gave her his hand. She grabbed it and stepped out of the car, he couldn't help but notice how creamy her legs looked and how gorgeous she looked in those six inch heals she was wearing. He led her to the apparation point and together they apparated to the front door of his flat.

He opened the door and allowed her to walk inside first. She took in the view, something smelled really delicious, and there were floating candles everywhere. A table set for two in his dining room, soft music playing in the background with dim lighting.

"Wow you did all this for me?" she asked in disbelief, and also in awe.

"But of course, I wanted our first night back to be special" he said smiling at her, taking her jacket off of her shoulders and placing it on the coat rack.

"Now mind you I'm not the best cook in the world, but I did try," he said as he led her to the dining room and pulled out her chair for her.

"No take out tonight" she asked jokingly, as he sat across from her. When they did see each other, both were too tired from their jobs to really cook anything. Most nights they ended up coming back to Harry's flat and ordering some Chinese or Indian, watching a movie on the Telly and falling asleep.

"Afraid not, though I did get the desert from that little bakery in Diagon Alley that you like" he said removing all of the extra utensils, pots and place holders, then placing the napkin in his lap.

She nodded and took her fork and knife and cut into the grilled chicken that he prepared. She took a small piece of it on her fork and placed it in her mouth as she savored the taste she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't insisted that he cooked for her before.

"Mmh Harry this is delicious," she said closing her eyes. He became aroused by just the sight of her and quickly turned his attention back on his food. He cleared his throat.

"Yes um, Ginny gave me the recipe," he said cutting into his food as well.

_Now we all my crib on the sofa girl I'm so glad you came over I wanna tell you come closer but I don't know if you feel like I feel_

After the wonderful dinner and desert, they went over to his love seat with a glass of wine and just enjoyed each other's company. The wine was a little bit stronger than normal. It was French Elvin wine, it had a mix for fruits and berries, along with some fire whiskey and butterbeer, and it was doing things to Harry's senses.

For one thing she was so close that he could smell her sweet sent, she smelled of strawberries and vanilla. It was so intoxicating Harry just wanted to live in her skin. She caught him staring at her with desire and lust in his eyes and sat her glass down on his coffee table. He did the same and motioned for her to come closer to him. She did and he placed his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her forward slightly until their lips connected.

He felt as if his whole body was on fire, all over his lips tingled as they continued to kiss. She ran her tongue across his lips and he allowed her entrance, as their tongues battled for dominance he slid her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He was sure that she could feel his erection. He tried to pull her closer wrapping his arms around her back. She wrapped hers around his neck. He slid his hand underneath her dress and caressed her thighs, while the other hand caressed her back.

_Tell me girl don't it feel good when I touch on it, wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_

She kept her hands tangled up in his already messy hair. When air became an issue for the two of them they broke apart and she resumed her seat on the other side of the loveseat and blushed. He found it very cute and smiled at her.

"Sorry, look at me I'm acting like some horny teenager" she said straightening out her dress.

"Don't be sorry, so am I" he said smiling, she smiled back. He stood up and reached for her hand. She gave it to him and pulled her to him kissing her once again.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I don't want our first time together to be on my sofa, there will be plenty of other times for that later," he said jokingly. She smacked him on the chest playfully and then followed him down the hall to his bedroom.

_Come kiss me come with me down the hall to my bedroom tonight we'll be makin love faces makin love faces shadows on the wall while the candles burnin messin up the bed while you sweatin out your perm and makin love faces makin love faces my hands rubbin on your skin let's go hard don't hold it in._

He opened the door to his bedroom, and it wasn't messy as it normally was when she slept over. He had cleaned it, made the bed, had the floating candles in here as well, and somehow managed to get the soft music to play in here as well. He pulled her inside and before she could get a word out his lips were on hers. He closed the door behind them and pressed her up against it leaving no space between them. He kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before.

_Girl let me wrap my hands around you so happy ever since I've found you_

He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her slightly so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, which she did. He ground his hips into hers and she pushed back. She couldn't believe this was finally going to happen tonight.

It had been so long for her and her last experience was definitely not a good one. She was always a giver never a taker, and her last partner took advantage of that. He left her very unsatisfied and very unhappy. She was skeptical when Ginny first said that she was going to set her up with a Quidditch Player, they were always huge womanizers, which Harry was before he met her, but now she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather be with.

Harry was having similar thoughts, he felt like he was going to explode; all the clothes were causing major friction. He let her put her feet back down on the ground, and lifted the dress up over her head, she came out of it and stood only in her black lace bra and panties and unbuttoned his black dress shirt slowly one by one as if she were trying to tease him. He let her and then unbuckled his pants kicking off his shoes and socks. He let the pants slide off and continued kissing her. Her bare skin felt like silk underneath his fingers. He thanked Ginny plenty of times before for setting them up but he never thought it was enough.

This woman right here in front of him was perfect, she was smart, witty, funny, charismatic and very fucking sexy.

_Just like a kid who found some candy let me feel and find your panties take em off take em off take em off please oh_

She ran her hands up and down his torso, feeling his muscles and well defined abs thanks to Quidditch, she ran her hands over all eight of his abs before playing with the hem of his boxers. He grabbed her hands and kissed them. She looked at him confused. He shook his head and then kneeled down in front of her.

_Down on my knees you're right in front of me don't have to pay for my attention can you hear me is you listenin_

He slipped her panties off which were already moist with arousal. He loved the scent of it. She was trembling above him and he hadn't even touched her yet. He could see her legs shaking and place a hand on one of them. He ran his hand up her calf muscle and up too her thigh, then he placed it on his shoulder, and inhaled her scent deeply. She shaved down there, so he could see her dripping wet.

He stuck his tongue out to taste her and her back hit the door again. No one had ever done this to her before, she'd told him and he loved the fact that he was going to be the first. He let his tongue caress her folds and she started moaning. She placed her hands on his head and tried to push him closer. He smiled against her. And starting licking faster, he stuck his tongue inside of her after opening her folds with his fingers.

"Oh…Shit" she moaned and groaned. She didn't swear at all but it was arousing him even more now that she was. He continued to lick and lap up all her juices that was flowing, he couldn't get enough of her. He pulled her closer to him, determined to make her cum. He sucked on her clit and moved two fingers inside of her and then added a third. She said stars in her eyes. Her head fell back and she came with a loud cry of his name.

"HARRY…"

He smiled satisfied with himself. He gently removed her leg from his shoulder. She was still shaking from her orgasm. When she came down a bit he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Then led her over to the bed. She was still stuck in a daze as they sat down on the edge of his bed.

_Tell me girl don't it feel good when I touch on it, wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you_

_Come kiss me come with me down the hall to my bedroom tonight we'll be makin love faces makin love faces shadows on the wall while the candles burnin messin up the bed while you sweatin out your perm and makin love faces makin love faces my hands rubbin on your skin let's go hard don't hold it in_

He caressed her face and brought it back to his, she kissed him softly and then in grew more passionate as she could taste herself on him; it was strangely arousing to her. He pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling him again, but both of them still had on one piece of clothing. He removed her bra easily with one hand and just smirked at her when she looked at him curiously. She smirked as well as her hand found it's way between them. She caressed his hard member through his boxers and he hissed.

He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. She shoved his boxers off and he went about kissing on her neck sucking the sensitive areas there. She moaned and groaned as he pinned her on the bed and she was unable to do anything but cry out in pleasure. He moved down her body and started to kiss the small valley between her breasts. Her chest wasn't overly large, but it definitely could not be considered small.

The soft skin of her breast felt good against his calloused hands. He tweaked her nipple with his fingers while he took the other one in his mouth and bit down gently. She arched her back a bit and pulled his head closer to her encouraging him to take in as much of her tit as he could, and oh did he try.

He shifted focusing on her other breast while she wrapped one hand around his unbelievably large cock. He was huge, way bigger than her last boyfriend and a lot more thicker too, she was wondering if it was going to hurt but decided that she didn't care, pain and pleasure was alright with her as long as they came in that order.

She started to stroke him and could feel a bit of pre cum on her hands. He hissed loudly in her ears.

"Fuck Hermione you don't know what you do to me" he said as he let her stroke him.

"Then show me," she said seductively in his ear. He placed his hand flat on her stomach and performed the birth control charm, and she kissed his forehead letting him know that she appreciated it.

"My pleasure" he said before he flipped her over, so that she was on all fours. He did it so fast and easily that she wasn't sure what had happened until the felt the tip of his cock pressing against the back of her vagina. He teased her for a bit rubbing himself on her.

"Fuck me, now" she demanded. He smirked a little before he plunged himself deep inside of her. She collapsed from the shear force of it onto the bed but he lifted her back up so that they were now in a sitting position with her back facing him. He kept his hands on her waist and helped her lift herself up and down on top of him. She was so tight and wet, he didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

He made them change positions when he could feel her getting close again, so that he was on top of her and she was lying down on the bed beneath him. He lifted one of her legs up and placed it on his shoulder to get better access, she was very flexible, must be all that Auror training.

She felt like he was going to tear her cunt apart but in a good way. She heard herself moaning and dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her.

"Harder…" she said and he complied with it. "Faster" he went as fast as he could, he could vaguely make out the sound of their skins smacking together as he rammed into her.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna make it" he yelled. As he felt her walls clench around him hard and tight.

"I'm Cumming," she yelled and together they exploded. He took in her cum face and decided that he wanted to make her look like that every single time they did this. After coming down from their high he wrapped his arm around her, they were sweaty and spent and felt very satisfied. She laid her head on his chest and rubbed small circles on it. As he struggled to get his breathing to calm down, once he did he said

"I do have to say that I adore your cum face love" he kissed her on the forehead and she snorted. He looked down at her. "What" he asked smiling.

"Cum face love, that's very original" she said snorting again.

"Well what would you rather me call it" he asked

"How about love face" she said quietly.

"Alright then, are you ready to make another love face" he asked suggestively. She climbed on top of him.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said smiling kissing him.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Harry was sitting inside the three broomsticks with Ginny and Colin.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you and Hermione are doing well," she said smiling knowingly.

"Bloody hell Gin, how many times do I have to say it, you were right," said Harry rolling his eyes but smiling.

"There's never enough times for this one mate" said Colin, she elbowed him "Ow" Harry laughed and Hermione walked into the pub. She kissed both Ginny and Colin on the cheek, then Harry. They exchanged small talk. And then after a while she leaned down and whispered something in his ear, which made him perk up.

"Well it was nice seeing you lot, but Hermione and I have to go," said Harry. Hermione was already halfway toward the door.

"Wait a minute Harry, Hermione just got here, where are you going." Asked Ginny. Hermione was already out the door and Harry turned to her briefly.

"We're going to make some Love Faces," he said winking at her she blushed. Colin looked at him confused as he walked out of the pub to catch up with his girlfriend.

"What?" said Colin? Ginny leaned to him and whispered to him.

"Oh" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe we should go make some love faces as well" she said seductively. He smirked at her grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Indeed"

_Fin_

**_(A/N: First attempt at some smut, lemme know what you think, it's just a little story in between stories, so R&R if you will I'd really appreciate it, thanks, Happy Holidays...)  
_**


End file.
